Iron lady
by Camelotgirl17
Summary: After the trauma of the war and a quickly failed relationship with Ron, Hermione granger is looking for a change in life style. Will Tony stark aka the Iron man prove to big a challenge or will Hermione finally find the happiness and adventure she has been searching for in the arms of our misunderstood hero. Hermione/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome hope you like the story.**

 ** _THE IRON SHIP_**

 _Hermione Granger was a survivor._..

 _She survived the troll in first year, the basilisk in second, she even survived torture at the hands of Bellatrix lestrange, she survived it all...survived the war... so why did she feel so_ empty?

 _It hadn't happened instantaneously, It wasn't something she woke up one morning and suddenly felt. For a while she was happy... but with time everything fades._

 _After the brief stint of happiness and relief the end of the war brought the reality of the major blow the wizarding world had endured finally took hold. So many families had lost the ones they loved. So many friends she would never see again._

 _Nothing would ever be the same._

 _After the war Hermione and Ron had finally given there relationship a shot, However they had changed to much. Upon realizing how unsuitably matched they really were they mutually agreed to take a break, as months went on it became apparent the "Break" was permanent. Ron had found someone new, Beth was kind and drop dead gorgeous. Apparently Ron thought so to, He married her two months after they met. Hermione had been hurt at how easy it was for him to move on. Soon the pain faded away when she saw how happy they were together. So as any good solider does hermione braves on and finds a new love...her job._

Hermione _had received a job at the department of mysteries as the youngest unspeakable the wizarding world had ever seen. Recruited right out of hogwarts she was a force to be reckoned with. She loved her job it was challenging for her mind and body, It hadn't taken long for her to throw everything she had into her new found obsession._

But _fate was a cruel master and it seemed even the comfort of her job had to be taken from her as well. A group of death eaters lead by the escaped convict Fenrir greyback attacked the ministry. They killed over 50 unspeakables before the group finally fell. Hermione didn't escape without her scars either, A jagged scar now marred her hip courtesy of greyback. 'At least she survived' or 'it could have been a whole lot worse' were what she frequently told herself when she looked it the mirror to alleviate her feelings of self pity._

So _with a scarred hip and no plan for the immediate future she moved in with Harry and Ginny "The golden couple". She wasn't jealous of their perfect marriage or their beautiful baby girl named in honor of his deceased mother lily_ _(okay maybe she was a little jealous), but she was truly happy for them after everything they had been through, they deserved all the happiness in the world. She just hoped there was enough to go around._ _Harry said that they were happy to have her and she could stay as long as she wished, She knew he meant it, but she couldn't help but feel like an invader. They had built a life for themselves and in her heart she knew she didn't belong. Her time with the Potters was wonderful the joy Lily and Teddy brought to her was amazing. In true Hermione form she had stepped into the role of loving aunt like she was born for it._

 _Months came and went and finally Hermione decided it was time for a change. Packing her things and kissing her surrogate family behind promising weekly visits home via flu {she couldn't miss sunday dinner at the burrow after all} she headed on her way to her new life._

 _Hermione didn't know what drew her to her new destination it was the strangest feeling, like something was calling her in a way she had never felt before._

 _Steering wheel in hand Hermione Granger headed to her new home..._

 _New York city._


	2. Hello Intruder alert!

I have never been one to make rash desicions before looking at all the possible outcomes. I remind myself that it's nothing I can't handle. I am Hermione granger after all. That has to count for something right? So when a hunking pile of metal in the shape of a man came hurtling through my door a flurry of flailing limbs and bright flashes of energy, at Two Thirty in the morning no less! Well it's safe to say I wasn't in the most rational state of mind. The door to my new apartment flew of it's hinges clatering to the floor in a usless heap.

I looked at the iron enigma in front of me with no small amount of irritation. The red and gold shape on the floor groaned in what sounded like annoyance rather than pain.

"I really could go for a stiff drink right about now" Was the intruders only form of apology. It wasn't the loss of my door that caused me to do what I did next. Looking back I "regret" my poor reaction to the unexpected. I should have... well expected it. I'm friends with Harry bloody Potter after all! It seems as if the level headed witch was left in bed with my sanity, where any respectable person is at Two Thirty in the morning. So yes I did pick the broom up off the ground, and yes mabey I did beat the metal clump of stupidity with it. It's really his fault he should have knocked!

I don't know who was more shocked him or me. Judging by the look on his face, him. Then I realized something, a teensy detail that had previously skipped my mind. I wasn't looking at "his face" I was looking at a mask the "suprise" I was seeing was just my sleep addled brain playing tricks on me!

Of course his shout of surprise and the following sound of my poor broom breaking across his "suit" which looked like it probably cost enough to buy a small country to build, was enough to break me out of my mindless haze. "Oh no I am so sorry sir I wasn't thinking" I squeaked dropping the other half of my broom to the ground to join it's fallen comrade. Apparently metal man had enough of the situation because he gracefully got back on his feet in a way that might have made me slightly jealous.

Okay, I was totally jealous so what! My pathetic line of thought was cut off by another intruder swaggering through the open doorway like he lived there "He didn't I would know!... Right?" and shoving his way past me like I was last weeks frozen dinner. The man was wearing a pink Hello Kitty shirt and a matching skirt that clashed horribly with his red hair. Walking in with the confidence Ginny always claimed was "soooo attractive" in men. I breifly wonder if she thinks Hello Kitty shirts are attractive on them to! I quickly stop that train of thought and filed it away for a later contemplation. Pulling myself back into the sittuation at hand I notice the black sword strapped to his waist and the massive gun he somehow materialized out of nowhere. "It was probably behind his skirt this whole time!"

"Wow nice outfit man steal it of a barbie?" Tin man sayed in a playful manner while pointing his "hand beams" at intruder number two. Hello Intruder looked down at his clothes and shrugged. I was beginning to think I severely missjudged him! Not all crossdressers with heavy loaded artillery and evil grins are bad guys right?

Man I need coffee!

Anyway Intruder number two aimed his gun at intruder number one and said in a chessy villian voice " Hello Kitty goodbye iron man!" than he fired. The blue beam of light struck intruder number one in the chest before he had a chance to move. What happens next is really confusing but wholly entertaining. The blue blur of light just ricocheted off of iron nucinces chest like it was nothing and hit Hello intruder in the face like an angry scorned lover knocking him out cold! Intruder number one seemed pretty pleased about it but it is hard to tell under that mask. Finally remembering I was in the room he turned to me and stared like he was waiting for praise or something. After two minutes of awkward silence he finally said something. I just wish he kept his iron trap shut. "You're welcome lady and don't worry I won't tell anyone about the "broom incident" he arrogantly claims then proceeded with " I know it's difficult meeting your hero in the flesh but I'm really here I swear "and the he asked if I wanted his autograph! The nerve of this guy. Hermione of course was enraged and picked up the pointy piece of the poor broom threatening to stab him with it if he didn't leave the apartment immediately.

The silence stretched on and on...

"Lady you're in shock, it's completely understandable I know meeting me is a dream come true for you but you have to be reasonable now! Put down the twig." The reply only made me angrier. With a primal growl I threw my "twig" at him making him wince at the ringing as it hit him dead center of his metal incased head. He of course being an idiot decided to give his "fan" one last shot. " I think you should calm dow-" I interrupted his speech with a blood curdling scream " Get out before I call the police my patience is running thin!"

Clearly shocked Intruder number one slowly backed away tossed "Hello I'm going to jail" over his shoulder and backed out the tarnished doorframe. "You know what lady? I like you!" he claimed before turning away to "hopefully" never be seen again.

Little did I know this was only the beginning.


End file.
